Meiyerditch
Meiyerditch is Morytania's largest city, and it is also the home of Morytania's ruling family, making it the capital of Morytania. On the world map, Meiyerditch is currently RuneScape's largest city. Getting to Meiyerditch If a player plans to come to this city the player must begin the Darkness of Hallowvale quest. The first thing any adventurer will notice is that Meiyerditch is patrolled by the invincible Vyrewatch. There is no way of killing them, so it is not advised to attack them. If they ask for a blood tithe, do not give it to them and try to distract them instead. If this fails the player will be forced to give a blood tithe taking 6 damage. After some time into the Darkness of Hallowvale the player will have another option of being sent to the mines instead of taking a blood tithe. Once into the main part of the city the player will be greeted by Meiyerditch's citizens, children, stray dogs, and cats. Also to greet the player are level 46 Vampyre Juveniles, but they are non-aggressive. To Do's The city is in ruin, which makes for good moderate level Agility and Strength training. Meiyerditch is essentially a highly populated Agility Course, if the player is doing Darkness of Hallowvale and is at the agility section of navigating through the city. The Daeyalt ore mines may be accessed either through attracting a Vyrewatch's attention and ask to be sent to the mines, or going to the northeastern-most part of the city. These ores may be mined giving, 17 experience each. However, the ores cannot be sold, so this has more to do with training then moneymaking. Meiyerditch has one lone shop down in the southwestern part of town lives Trader Sven who can sell you vyrewatch clothing which for the whole set costs 1950 coins, or citizen clothing which can be bought for 6 coins. Meiyerditch is also where the player does a large part of Darkness of Hallowvale. The Myreque (Sanguinesti Order) base is found in a hidden trapdoor somewheres in the city. Figures of Town * Lord Lowerniel Vergidiyad Drakan - Merciless ruler of Morytania. * Safalaan - Leader of the Sanguinesti order of the Myreque. * Vanstrom Klause - Brutal vampire overlord who wishes to destroy the Myreque. * Vanescula Draken - Member of the Draken family. * Sarius Guile - Servant of Vanescula Draken. * Vertida Sefalatis - Member of the Sanguinesti order of the Myreque. * Trader Sven - Runs the black market of Meiyerditch. * Vyrewatch - The guardians and lords that patrol the ghetto. Music Unlocked * The Last Shantay * Lament of Meiyerditch * Night of the Vampyre Quests * Darkness of Hallowvale is greatly involved in Meiyerditch. Trivia * Meiyerditch had once been Hallowvale, a human settlement before Lord Drakan invaded Morytania. * It's possible for the Vyrewatch to land on nothing when taking an interest in a player. * It's possible to get the attention of multiple Vyrewatch but only one can paralyze you. Category:Cities Category:Morytania Category:Quest Locations